Foro:Como sabe Ben que Jin está vivo
Algo que me llamo la atencion es que ben dice .. que yin esta vivo y tine como probarlo, se supone que ben salio junto con lso six oceanic en diferentes circunstancias pero afin en el mismo periodo ? de algun modo Jin dejo algun tipo de huella en la isla que al teimpo que se estrellaron y al tiempo de ben en la isla pue sposible ver que con aterioridad tambien esta vivo igual que los six island nose platiquemosssss.....--200.52.210.201 17:58 9 feb 2009 (UTC)myshaell yo te lo explico debe ser que cuando 16 años atras los otros secuestraron a alex vieron que jun estaba con rosseau, hay fue que los otros y ben lo vieron, entonces ya sabian que le iba a pasar lo que le iba a pasar, y que iba a estar vivo, porque jin llego a ese tiempo-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 18:19 9 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- NO MIRA, SE SABE QUE JIN ESTA VIVO PORQUE CUANDO LOCKE SALE DE LA ISLA JIN LE DA SU ANILLO DE BODAS A LOCKE PARA QUE LE DIGA A SUN QUE ESTA MUERTO Y QUE SUN NO REGRESE A LA ISLA, PERO UNA VEZ QUE LOCKE SALE DE LA ISLA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON BEN FUERA DE LA ISLA (ANTES DE QUE MUERA LOCKE) LE DICE QUE JIN ESTA VIVO Y LE ENTREGA EL ANILLO DE BODAS DE EL Y SUN Y CON ESTO LOS 2 TIENEN UN ARMA PARA CONVENCER A SUN DE QUE REGRESE A LA ISLA, YA QUE SI NO REGRESAN TODOS LA ISLA NO SE PODRA SALVAR, ESTA ES LA MANERA EN COMO SABE BEN DE QUE JIN ESTA VIVO. Exacto Bien dicho Kimson, pero todavia falta saber como es que lo puede probar. sera con una foto o algo por el estilo? --Comadreja 19:17 9 feb 2009 (UTC) si, puede ser porque le podrian habér sacado fotos pero no se para que.....-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 19:19 9 feb 2009 (UTC) NO CREO ..... A MI PARECER NO CREO QUE ESTEN TANTO TIEMPO EN LO QUE AY OTRO DESTELLO EN EL TIEMPOO , SI ES VERDAD QUE ROSS ESTA DE NUEVE MESES , LA UNICA EXPLICACION QUE PODRIA SER ADECUADA ES QUE VIENE EMBARAZADA A DAR A LUZ Y ES LA UNICA QUE HASTA AHORA PUDO ..RECORDEMSO QUE EN LA INICIATIVA NO PUEDEN DAR A LUZ, PERO ESTAMOS DENTRO DE LSO TIEMPOS? SI ES EL 88 ESPERAR TANTO Y TANTO AÑOS PARA LLAMAR A JULIET PARA AYUDARLOS CON LSO PROBELMAS DE FERTILIDA talvez no llamaban a juliet tan pronto porque tenían a Ethan que es un excelente obstetra, y cuando supieron de los buenisima que era juliet (en su profesión era buenisima claro esta xD) la llamaron para ayudarlos con esos problemas-iZak pero ethan era mas doctor, juliet y ethan tenian especialidades diferentes, cuando ben tenia el tumor le dijo a jack que necesitaba su atención porque su antiguo medico era ethan, y lo podria haber ayudado juliet, juliet no trabaja lo mismo que ethan-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 02:32 10 feb 2009 (UTC) No creo que sea asi.... No concuerdo con lo que dice Kimson porque si hace 16 años Jim estubo con Danielle, porque cuando ella lo ve en las primeras temporadas no lo reconoce, esos son errores que los directores no puedes mi van a dejar sueltos. Para mi lo sabe, porque Ben sabe todo lo que pasa y lo que hay que hacer, puede ser que la Isla necesite siempre tener las misma cantidad de personas en ellas, por eso los hostiles querian matar a los de Dharma, porque eran demasiados, y es por eso que Ben sabe que no puede disminuir esa cantidad de personas... sigo con mí pensamientó pero si vimos el el cap anterior que jin estaba con rousseau en el cap.4 y seguro que disimulo haberlo visto antés, cuando lo vio en el campamento, incluso casí nunca compartierón una escena, esta claró que los hostiles lo vieron ahi a jin si me netienden, entenderan.-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 13:17 10 feb 2009 (UTC) no divaguen no divagen mas y aguanten un dia mas y ya se van a enterar jajaajja.... all you need is just a little patience--Desmond89 04:05 11 feb 2009 (UTC) yo aguanto no estoy tan interesado en este tema, pero lo discuto por las diferentes opiniones.-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 13:19 11 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Ben sabe que Jin esta vivo porque John Locke ba avisitar a los 6 de Oceanic,Walt y Ben!!! Locke le da el anillo de Jin a Ben... --Carlos Almeida-"Carlost" 19:35 12 feb 2009 (UTC) un poco atrasada tu respuesta, Carlost.. jaja ya todos vimos por que lo sabe... porque ya todos vimos el 5x05 xD... jajajjaha -- [[Usuario:iZak|'iZak']] discusión contribuciones 19:52 12 feb 2009 (UTC) locke hablo kon ben puede ser que locke salio de la isla supuestamente vivo """no komo dicho richard que tenia ke morir para ayudar a todos a volver""" kisas salio vivo i contacto a ben y el le pasa el anillo por eso po''' ben le pasa el anillo a sun ... kisas puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!! 201.220.232.50 04:54 19 feb 2009 (UTC)